Sorcellerie et Kryptonite
by Ange-ann Serpentard
Summary: Harry et ses amis en ont assez des manigances de Dumbledore, Clark et Chloé cherche à protéger le secret du jeune homme, tout ce petit monde se retrouve donc à San Francisco, au lycée de nos chers frères Halliwell. Attention, couples homosexuel, donc homophobes, passez votre chemin. Devinerez vous les couples ?
1. Chapter 1 : La vie au château

Résumé : Harry et ses amis en ont assez des manigances de Dumbledor, Clark et Chloé cherche à protéger le secret du jeune homme, tout ce petit monde se retrouve donc à San Francisco, au lycée de nos chers Halliwell.

Note d'auteur : Cette histoire a été écrite en collaboration avec ma meilleure amie, Léna, qui n'a pas de compte. Elle est partie d'un pur délire sur les couples possibles.

Note d'auteur 2 : Cette histoire se place vers la fin d'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du phénix, avant la bataille du ministère.

Disclamer : Harry Potter ne nous appartient malheureusement pas. Tout est à J. K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La vie au château<br>**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Du côté des Poufsouffles, ceux-ci mangeaient calmement tout en discutant des événements et cours de la journée alors qu'à la table des Serdaigles, plusieurs étaient en train de revoir leurs cours tandis que d'autres lisaient _simplement_. A la table des Griffondors, les élèves discutaient bruyamment entre-eux mais trois Griffys chuchotaient dans leur coin_. _

'' - Tu es sûr que tu veux partir ce soir ? Demanda Hermione à son voisin de droite qui s'avéra être Harry Potter.

- Hermione, Dumbledore nous manipule tous ! S'exclama le garçon

- La maison est bien à l'écart de la ville? Demanda Ron

- Et nous sommes bien inscrit à l'école de Salem pour les cours par correspondance ?

- Oui et oui, tout est prêt, répondit Harry à ses deux meilleurs amis avec qui il continua de discuter le plus discrètement possible.

Du côté des Serpentards, les élèves mangeait dans leur silence habituel, le plus dignement possible en tant que Sang-Pur. Dans leur coin, Draco et Blaise chuchotaient, ils avaient remarqués le manège du trio d'or et s'en étonnaient. Pansy, encore et toujours accrochée au bras de Draco leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient. Les deux concerner la regardèrent, puis, l'instant d'après, détournèrent la tête, d'un air hautain et exaspérés.

Le soir, après le couvre-feu, trois personnes se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune de Griffondor, après que leurs camarades se soient endormis, avec leurs malles et leurs balais miniaturisés dans leurs poches. Ils sortirent puis se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils étaient suivis. Une fois arrivés à la tour d'astronomie, ils sortirent leurs balais et leur redonnèrent leurs tailles initiales. Ensuite, ils s'envolèrent. Draco et Blaise les imitèrent tout en essayant de ne pas se faire voir en se cachant dans le brouillard.

Les cinq sorciers arrivèrent à destination après 6 h de vol sur leurs balais magiques. Ils atterrirent dans une clairière paisible devant une maison isolée. Les serpentards qui ne comprenaient pas le manège du trio décidèrent de leur parler :

« - Que fait le trio d'or ici ? Demanda Malfoy .

Le trio se retourna vivement et se regardèrent surpris .

- Oups, dit Harry.

- Vous nous avez suivis ? demanda le rouquin .

- Belle déduction, la belette. Dit sarcastiquement Malfoy.

- T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? Interrogea Blaise.

- Très drôle Zabini ,on se fend la poire. Rajouta Ron.

- Stop ça suffit, on a plus 11 ans ! S'exclama Hermione. »

Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille .

Au bout d'une heure de négociation, ils parvinrent à un accord, les serpentards resterais vivre avec les griffondors et suivraient les études moldus et sorcières tout comme les griffys. Ils s'occuperaient de leurs inscriptions dans la journée, après avoir dormis. Pour l'instant, ils devaient s'occuper de leur maison, et plus particulièrement des chambres de Draco et Blaise, qui n'étaient pas aménagées puisque les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas prévus au programme.

Le lendemain matin, Harry sur réveilla le premier et décida donc de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. Il regarda dans le frigo, préalablement rempli pour ne pas avoir à faire des courses directement en arrivant. Il décida de préparer des œufs brouillés et du bacon, en plus d'aliments froids. Le temps que ça cuise, il sortit du pain, des confitures, des jus - citrouille, orange et pomme - les verres, les bols et les couverts. Ils le fit tout en gardant un œil sur les poêles en train de chauffer. Hermione fut la seconde à descendre, suivit de Draco et Blaise puis de Ron. Une fois tout le monde présent, ils commencèrent à consommer le petit déjeuner. Il vaquèrent, ensuite, à leurs occupations tout au long de la matinée. Après avoir déjeuner tous ensemble, ils allèrent en ville acheter des affaires pour le deux serpentards et des vêtements moldu pour tout le monde, les rouge et or n'ayant pu en acheter que très peu avant le départ.

Le reste des vacances se passa ainsi, entre les repas tous ensemble ou ils apprenaient à s'entendre pour ne pas s'entretuer et les révisions du programme moldu pour être prêt à la rentrée.

* * *

><p>Note : Désolé pour ce court chapitre mais un fois les trois histoires introduites, on essayera de faire des chapitres plus longs, celui-ci a été un peu rallonger suite au commentaire de lilipdlg69. Par contre, on ne peut pas vous promettre de poster régulièrement car c'est dur de se voir régulièrement car on est pas dans les mêmes établissement scolaire et j'ai pas mal de devoirs qui me prennent du temps.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 : La vie entre frères

A/N : Désolé pour ce laps de temps un peu... longs. On a eu un peu de mal à écrire ce seconde chapitre : on est d'abord partit pour écrire celui sur Smallville mais l'on a eu un problème et avons donc du écrire celui sur Charmed le temps de régler ce léger problème et nous avons été retardé par de rares (une vingtaine) et légers (de 3 minutes en moyenne) débordements de nos esprits.

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient. Charmed appartient aux personnes qui touchent des droits d'auteurs dessus, ce qui n'est pas notre cas, malheureusement, sinon, cela se verrait : l'univers de la série serait un peu... débridé.

P.S : Ce chapitre a été modifier, une description du studio a été écrite.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : La vie entre frères.<strong> _

_Wyatt était en train de se doucher car, après une grosse explosion de démons, il s'était fait éclabousser par une giclée de sang et de chaire. Il en profita pour se détendre, mais sa mère lui rappela qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans le manoir et qu'il devait laisser l'eau chaude pour le reste de sa famille. Après s'être séché et habillé correctement il retourna dans sa chambre et Chris pris sa place dans la salle de bain. Il se prépara pour la soirée en famille, qui s'annonçait mouvementer, comme toute les autres l'étaient. Quand le bruit de la sonnette retenti dans le manoir, Wyatt soupira, l'enfer de la soirée allait commencer. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, et vis avec désespoir que c'était Coop, Phoebe et tout leur petite famille. Il prévint Chris que leur tante était arrivée avec toute la joyeuse petite troupe. Chris soupira mais pas pour la même raison que son grand frère. Il réussi tout de même a bafouiller un acquiescement. Tandis que Wyatt descendit dire bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants. Piper les fît s'asseoir. _

_Le jour du déménagement était arrivé Wyatt avait voulu avoir son propre logement car, officiellement, il avait besoin de travailler et il y avait trop de monde a passer au manoir, le QG de Halliwell, officieusement, il préférait éviter les réunions de famille et Chris avait demandé à vivre avec lui, prétextant qu'à deux, en cas d'attaque démoniaque, il y avait moins de risques. Il passèrent deux jours a emménager dans leur studio. Alors qu'eux était content de partir de la maison – où l'on entrait comme dans un moulin – leurs parents étaient inquiets de voir leurs deux aînée quitter si tôt la maison familliale. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient choisis un studio à proximité du lycée pour ne pas avoir à faire de long trajet le matin et le soir et pouvoir s'y rendre à pied. Leur studio n'était pas très grand mais il leur suffisait à tous les deux. Lorsqu'il rentrait dedans, il débouchait dans un couloir à droite duquel une porte donnait sur la salle de bain, de forme presque carré. A gauche de la porte ce trouvait les toilettes, puis, à leur gauche, la douche entre les deux avait été construit un mur qui fermait l'un des côté de la douche et auquel était fixé un porte-serviette. A droite de la porte, on remarquait une étagère d'angle en métal servant poser diverses choses. La salle principale était en face de la porte d'entrée, __elle comportait un petit espace cuisine, contre le mur de l'entrée, à droite d'un placard. En face de l'entrée, deux lits simples avaient été placés l'un à côté de l'autre, face au mur de droite contre lequel était posé un bureau au dessus duquel une étagère supportait la télévision. Entre le bureau et la cuisine était placé une petite table suffisante pour deux personnes. _

_Il passèrent le mois d'août dans leur nouveau logements à discuter entre frères et à se préparer pour la rentrée, la première au lycée pour Chris qui était légèrement inquiet . Chris passaient également du temps avec ses amis, à traîner en ville. Ils aidaient également leur famille en cas de problèmes concernant des démons ou de sorciers maléfiques. _

_Wyatt passa aussi du temps à chercher un travail pour payer une partie du loyer et de la nourriture et que ce ne sois pas à leurs parents de tout payer. Ne trouvant rien dans le monde normal, il réussit à se faire embaucher comme bibliothécaire à l'école de magie. Il fut décidé qu'il commencerai dès l'avant dernière semaine des vacances, de 7h30 à 18h30 et, qu'une fois ses cours commencer, il travaillerai de la fin de ses cours jusqu'à 21h. Il aurait l'autorisation de faire ses propres devoirs pendant ce temps du moment qu'il remplissait correctement son rôle : renseigner les élèves, maintenir le calme et gérer les emprunts et les retours de livres, ce qui satisfaisait pleinement le jeune homme. _

_Avec se travail, Wyatt aurait peu de temps pour aider leur parents, leurs tantes et leurs oncles dans la chasse aux démon, ce serai donc à Chris de les aider au maximum dans cette tâche. Le jeune homme ayant l'habitude, cela ne le gêna pas trop. Il regrettait seulement de ne plus pouvoir passer beaucoup de temps avec ses amis, dont il ne verrait déjà plus la moitié, parti étudier dans d'autre lycée que le sien car n'ayant pas suivi la voie générale. Mais il se dit qu'il se ferait d'autres amis, l'an prochain, et qu'il les verrait durant les cours, tout du moins, il l'espérait._

* * *

><p>Il y aura peut-être un prolongement de ce chapitre si l'inspiration nous viens comme pour le précédent chapitre, il est un peu court mais est tout ce que notre esprit à réussis à pondre pour le moment. Vous pouvez donc nous aider en nous glissant des idées dans de petites reviews auxquelles nous tenterons de répondre. A la prochaine.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 : La vie entre amis

Note : 2,4854x1040 excuses pour notre retard, nous avions un peu de mal à trouver l'inspiration pour ce chapitre et avions donc besoin de revoir le dernier chapitre de la première saison mais mon internet bug quelques peu en ce moment, je n'arrivais donc qu'à regarder le début. On a eu du mal à se concentrer pour écrire ce chapitre avec nos trop nombreux (une bonne vingtaine après 15 minutes) délires (Léna est devenu un ver de terre exhibitionniste durant l'écriture de ce chapitre).

Disclamer : Smallville ne nous appartient pas, on ne touche aucun argent pour cette histoire. Nous ne somme payées que par vos reviews, charmant lecteurs.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : La vie entre amis<p>

Clark Kent se trouvait dans sa chambre, en ce jeudi matin de début des vacances scolaire. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devrait emmener avec lui pour vivre dans son appartement de San Francisco en compagnie de Chloé Sullivan, sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient tous deux décidé de vivre en collocation là-bas car Clark devait s'éloigner de Smallville à cause des découvertes de Roger Nixon, un journaliste (non non, pas un sourcil, Léna) décédé lors de la tempête le jour du bal et que Chloé devait de toute manière déménager à cause de la fermeture de l'usine, elle préférait donc être avec son meilleur ami, Clark, avec qui elle s'était rendu au bal de fin d'année du lycée. Leurs parents étaient inquiets de les savoir seul dans la grande ville qu'était San Francisco alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore majeurs (oui Léna, ils ne sont pas encore majeur, mais ce n'est pas la peine de le répéter 100 fois). Ça leur était difficile à tous les deux de quitter la ville où ils avait grandis ainsi que tous leurs amis mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se disaient qu'au moins, ils seraient ensemble et aurait donc déjà un ami de ce nouveau lycée qu'ils devraient intégrer à la rentrée prochaine, qui, ils le savaient, arriveraient bien trop vite, comme chaque année. Ils avaient eu leur appartement grâce au financement de leurs parents mais devraient se satisfaire de leurs économies et des salaires venant des travail qu'ils espéraient trouver une fois là-bas, pour vivre convenablement. Chloé avait décidé de tenter de décrocher un travail dans l'un des nombreux journaux de la ville, c'est pourquoi elle emporterait avec elle une dizaine d'exemplaires de la Torche qui serviraient à montrer ce dont elle était capable en tant que journaliste.

Ils avaient trouvés leur logement deux jours auparavant et devaient y emménager le lundi suivant. L'appartement n'étant pas meublé, ils devrait donc emmener leur lits dedans le premier jours et acheter le reste des meubles au fur et à mesure. Heureusement, la cuisine avait, quant à elle, été aménager, bien qu'il n'y ai pas de table ni de micro-onde, ils avaient un four, un frigo et des placard au dessus desquelles ce trouvait un plan de travail.

Clark et Chloé passèrent les trois jours suivant dans les cartons, un déménagement était assez compliquer à organiser, surtout en si peu de jours. Chacun avait peur d'oublier une partie de ces affaires et donc de devoir refaire les 20 heures (1 jours et 4 heures en réalité) de trajet séparent la petite ville de Smallville de la métropole qu'était San Francisco pour aller le chercher.

Ce fût seulement deux semaines et demi après leur arrivé que leur installation dan leur appartement fût complète. La chambre de Clark était, comme celle de Chloé, peu grande mais sans être trop petite non plus. Ses était blanc mais il avait affiché quelques poster divers ainsi que, à côté de son lit, des photos de ses amis restés à Smallville, Pete et Lana, ainsi que de ses parents. Il avait acheter, pour compléter l'ameublement de sa chambre un bureau en bois clair ainsi qu'une armoire dans les même tons. Son lit, qu'il avait rapporter de Smallville était lui aussi en bois clair.

Chloé, quant à elle, avait recréer dans sa chambre, le mur des bizarreries, avec les articles concernant les choses étranges étant arrivés à Smallville accrochés à gauche, la droite étant réservé à ceux qu'elle trouverait ici. Elle avait acheté un bureau dont le bois avait été peint en blanc ainsi qu'une armoire également blanche dot l'intérieur de la porte gauche contenait un miroir.

Son lit était en bois peint en noir veiné. Elle possédait également une étagère noir et blanche dans laquelle étaient rangées ses affaires de cours ainsi que des romans et autres bouquins.

Les deux amis avaient dû faire les magasins pendant une semaine pour trouver de quoi meublé leur chambre mais également le reste de l'appartement, qui comportait une salle de bain, décorée de bleu et blanc, la cuisine dans laquelle il manquait encore un frigo, un four micro-onde ainsi qu'une table pour manger et les chaises qui vont avec, mais également une salle de séjour qu'ils avaient dû meubler avec un canapé beige, une table basse de bois bois foncé vernis, placé sur un tapis taupe, devant le canapé, face à celui-ci, une télévision reposait sur une étagère basse dans les même tons que la table. Ils avaient passés deux jours de plus pour parfaire la décoration de petites babioles et d'objets décoratifs. Tous ces achats ayant pas mal entamé leur économies, ils se retrouvaient dans l'obligation de trouver rapidement du travail. Après quelques entretiens, la jeune fille réussis à obtenir un petit travail dans l'un des journaux de la ville, le ''The Bay Mirror'' en tant que journaliste. Clark, quant à lui, trouva du trouva du travail dans une entreprise de déménagement. Tous deux avaient réussis à avoir des horaires aménager pour suivre leurs cours. Grâce à leur deux travail, ils devraient pouvoir achetés ce dont ils auraient besoin pour eux deux, leurs parents payant leur loyer ainsi que la facture d'eau et d'électricité. Malgré tout, les deux amis devraient faire attention à leur budget si ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans le rouge à un moment ou à un autre.


End file.
